


Bonding

by gijane7702



Series: Happily Ever After [5]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Babyfic, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I call that SMUFF, I know ... those two things don't usually go together in a fic, It's a talent I swear, Light Bondage, Photo prompt, Post-Endgame, Prompt Fic, i know you're not surprised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gijane7702/pseuds/gijane7702
Summary: Kathryn and Chakotay get some alone-time together ... what could possibly happen?!
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: Happily Ever After [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800247
Comments: 18
Kudos: 65





	Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Startrekkin08 for the beta 
> 
> Thanks to jane_dee for the amazing photo prompt
> 
> Part of my Baby Series, but can be read separately

May 2390

Kathryn's hand shook as she lit the candles on the table. To calm herself she straightened the table runner, then the plates. In the nineteen years she had known Chakotay, eleven of them married to him, she had only been able to surprise him a few times. But she knew this surprise would shock her husband to his core. She giggled out loud, picturing his reaction, then smiled to herself as she recalled what had led up to this moment.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Two months prior

When Kole and Callen had decided to abandon their parents in favor of going camping with schoolmates in Montana during Spring Break, Chakotay realized they would be childfree for the first time in a long time. He booked a secluded villa near Temtibi Lagoon on Risa and surprised Kathryn with a second honeymoon. The boys had barely dematerialized before they made their escape.

Kathryn laughed as Chakotay pretended to grunt as he picked her up to carry her over the threshold. Once inside, he kissed her as he set her down on her feet. Hand in hand, they looked around. The villa was small, yet spacious. The stasis unit was chock-full of food and the replicator was programmed with their favorite coffees and teas. There was fresh fruit from around the Alpha Quadrant in a bowl on the side table in the living space. The refresher had a large tub and even larger shower placed in front of French doors that opened onto a pier that jutted out into the lagoon.

Finally entering the bedroom, Kathryn and Chakotay found that their luggage had been transported directly there. Nodding at the Orion-sized bed, he shot her an extremely suggestive look. She smirked as she sauntered off into the refresher to wash away the travel grime, calling over her shoulder an invitation for him to join her. Which he did. They made love slowly under four different waterfall showerheads, then after drying each other off, took a quick nap to catch up with the time difference.

Kathryn woke to the delicious smell of Chakotay's pasta primavera cooking. After stretching out in the ridiculously enormous bed, she threw on her bathing suit and baby blue silk robe, which had been a present from her husband. As she joined him in the kitchen, Chakotay was standing at the cooktop dressed only in black silk boxers.

Kathryn walked up to him while looking him up and down appreciatively. That earned her a gorgeous full-dimpled smile in return. Pecking a kiss on his lips, she smacked his behind as she walked away towards the dinner table. Sitting there watching him hum to himself as he cooked their dinner, Kathryn could tell they both were already enjoying the slow pace of what would be a week-long holiday.

Things had been extremely hectic for the past year or so. On top of their busy and successful careers, they had two growing boys, which included all their school and afterschool activities. There was very little time for romance. Sex wasn't completely gone but it was either very late at night or early in the morning and usually hurried.

This term had been especially strenuous. Kathryn had been on the committee for two planetary applications to join the Federation while Chakotay was teaching a hands-on Fields Tactics class to freshmen cadets. The sixty-year-old instructor realized he needed to shape up to keep up with a class full of eighteen-year-olds. Kathryn, approaching her mid-fifties, had realized that between all the banquets and balls and being stuck behind a desk, she was getting softer around her middle. They both agreed they needed the workouts and had been going to the officers’ gym at least twice a week together.

Kathryn hummed thankfully as Chakotay set a steaming hot mug of black coffee in front of her. Sparring was part of his workout and his biceps, pecs, and six-pack stomach showed it. Last year he had grown his hair long, then cut it short. It was now all silver, which Kathryn found even sexier than the salt and pepper. She herself was pleased to be back at her pre-baby size four. Her auburn hair was currently as long as it had been their first years in the Delta Quadrant. She knew her husband was partial to her hair longer, so she wore it down for him whenever she could.

Shaking herself out of her musings, she became aware of Chakotay grinning lasciviously at her. Kathryn realized she had been staring at him the whole time her mind had wandered. She blushed slightly, causing his smile to grow wider. In response to his dimples, she licked her lips provocatively. He shut off the cooktop and made his way over to her. Holding out a hand, he assisted her to her feet. Kathryn wrapped her arms around his waist as he cupped her face. Running his tongue along her lower lip, she instinctively opened her mouth, and he kissed her slowly and leisurely. Kisses lately had been hurried and rushed, usually over the boys’ heads, so they savored this one. One kiss melted into another kiss into another one.

Letting go of her face but still kissing her, Chakotay’s hands strayed to the belt of her robe, where he untied it, then pulled it free of its loops. Breaking their kiss, he held up the silk length so she could see it, cocking an inquisitive eyebrow at her while a hopeful smile played on his lips. Kathryn grinned and nodded. Chakotay wasted no time removing her robe.

His eyes widened and he sucked in an appreciative breath when the bright blue barely there bikini she was wearing underneath was revealed. “Are you trying to kill me, Kathryn?”

She smirked. “Not now … I need you. Maybe towards the end of the week.”

Chakotay chuckled as he finished knotting the silk belt around her wrists. He made her whisper their safe word, then cupped her cheek again. As he kissed her, Kathryn was keenly aware of how large and powerful her husband truly was, and it was extremely arousing and stimulating to her at how soft and gentle he was with her. At those thoughts, she couldn’t help the moan that escaped her lips.

He slid his big hands down her arms to where her wrists were tied, then back up, all while still peppering gentle kisses on her cheeks. He did that twice more before smoothly sliding them over her hips to encompass her waist. Pulling her towards him, Kathryn moved into the safety of his arms eagerly. She pressed her body flush to his, then looped her arms around his neck, sinking her nails into his shoulder muscles. Chakotay hissed partially in pleasure, partially in pain, then turned her face so he could kiss her lips. She willingly let him capture them and was rewarded with a vigorous searing kiss.

“I’ve missed kissing you like this,” he murmured into her ear after licking his way from her lips to her neck. “Whose idea was it to have kids anyway?”

“Yours,” Kathryn groaned as he swirled his tongue around her earlobe.

“You went along with it … even did the heavy lifting.”

“Shut up and make love to me, Chakotay,” she ordered.

“Yes, ma’am!”

Kathryn laughed as he bent and scooped her up into his arms. She unlooped her hands from behind his neck and appreciatively ran them over his flexing biceps as he carried her into the bedroom. Chakotay kissed her, then grinned wickedly down at her. Before she could say anything, he tossed her on the bed. Laughing at the glare on her face, he crawled up to her from the end of the bed and covered her petite body with his much larger one. He kissed her again, then began kissing his way down her body.

She moaned, stretching her bound hands over her head, as he pushed aside the tiny triangle of fabric scarcely covering her right nipple into the valley of her breasts. She swore loudly as he pinched the nipple. He smiled, pleased at her reaction. Chakotay then did the same with the left, then switched back to the right. Alternating between nipples, he used his fingers, his teeth, and his tongue to stimulate them. Being a breast man, he enjoyed himself thoroughly … until Kathryn grew impatient. She pushed down on his shoulders to move him along.

Chakotay trailed his tongue down her stomach, humming admiringly at how flat and muscular it was again due to all her hard work. Whirling his tongue and fingers around her navel, he continued his trek southward as she sighed her approval. When he came to the bikini bottom, he growled appreciatively when he realized that it was a thong. Hooking his fingers around the strings that barely held the bottom together, Kathryn lifted her hips up so he could slide them off. He sent them flying across the room, causing her to giggle.

Giggles turned into whimpers as Chakotay trailed his tongue up her left thigh, briefly across her clitoris, then down her right thigh. She grabbed his hair and guided him back to her center. He looked up at her and grinned, dimples flashing. The grin became a laugh as she scowled down at him.

“Get to work, Captain,” she hissed at him.

“Aye, Admiral!”

Chakotay’s sass earned him a deep chuckle, which became a loud moan as he knowingly flicked his tongue over her nub. Diving right in, he attacked her clitoris with well-practiced tactics. He was rewarded sooner rather than later when Kathryn screamed his name as she orgasmed, yanking his hair as she rode out the wave of pleasure. He didn’t take his mouth off of her until she was done. Then he licked her thighs again, smiling up at her as she smiled down at him, satisfied that her eyes were glazed over with passion.

“I love you,” he whispered as he moved back up her body.

Kathryn removed her still bound hands from his hair and threw them over her head again. When they were face to face again she told him, “I love you so much,” as she looped her hands back over his neck.

They kissed passionately for a long while. Eventually, she began writhing around below him, rubbing her body against his, wanting more. Chakotay ducked his head through her arms and rolled over, then off the bed.

Kathryn rolled over onto her side and watched delightedly as he made a show of taking off his boxers for her. They both followed the sight of them as they skimmed over his thighs and down his legs. Chakotay stepped out of the pool of black silk, then bent down and picked them up. He cocked an eyebrow at her, then tossed them at her, impressed when she caught them with bound hands. He growled as she bought them to her nose and sniffled, moaning at the smell of him on the silk.

His fully-erect penis bobbed in anticipation as she spread her legs for him. It strained towards her as she moaned quietly, her eyes never leaving his. Chakotay climbed back onto the enormous bed and crawled towards Kathryn. Her moans grew louder with anticipation as he drew closer.

Once he was upon her, he rolled her over so she was on her side, then spooned up behind her. She lifted her leg and he slipped inside of her. They both groaned out their love for one another as he pulled out slightly then flexed his hips to push deeper into her pliant body.

Once he was completely buried inside, Chakotay reached over her hip; one hand held onto a breast, rolling a nipple around in his fingers, as the other grabbed hold of the silk belt still tied around her wrists. Kathryn moved in time with him as he began to thrust, his body forward as hers arched backward. She turned her head around and they kissed lightly as he sank in and out of her.

“We never would have gotten home if I was getting this in the Delta Quadrant,” she sighed as he began moving slightly faster.

He chuckled at her blissful smile. “I know, my love.”

Kathryn didn’t always say that when they had sex. It was reserved for whenever their lovemaking was particularly satisfying, so he knew she was enjoying herself. He was as well. They hadn’t been able to make love in a while, so he was going to make sure they savored this round and all the others to follow the entire week.

Leaning forward, he moved his hand from her nipple to her clitoris and began rubbing as he moved her leg up higher to gain deeper access. She whimpered her pleasure at the move, grinding herself into him. Chakotay swore at how deep he was now inside of her, holding on as he drove into her welcoming core.

Kathryn rocked from her side onto her stomach. Understanding what she wanted, he slid out of her then moved behind her as she propped herself up on her knees. Arching her back up, she thrust her behind into the air at him. Chakotay grinned at her as she turned her head to see his reaction, then smacked one of her cheeks hard. As she yelled her delight, he pushed back into her body. She stretched her still bound hands in front of her and he grabbed hold of the silk belt. That pulled him deeper into her and they both swore at the sensation.

Chakotay flexed his hips again and began to ride her hard, occasionally smacking one cheek or the other. Kathryn cried out her pleasure. Soon he joined her in crying out his own pleasure as the sound of sweaty bodies slapping against one another filled the air. Eventually, she could tell he was closing in coming, so she squeezed his engorged cock tightly with her inner muscles. That sent him over the edge and he came, bellowing her name as he emptied his essence inside her welcoming body.

Kathryn rode his still hard penis as he caught his breath after his orgasm. Knowing she was close again, he grabbed her hips and thrust in time with hers. She came again, screaming her love for him while bucking back against him roughly. She collapsed on the bed, panting. Chakotay dropped himself down gently on top of her. He held her close as they both regained their breath.

When he finally softened, he slipped out of her and rolled over onto his back. She rolled over to him, then held her arms out so he could untie her hands. He did so, then rubbed her wrists briskly, attempting to avoid the tingling in her hands as the blood flowed back into them. She stretched up and kissed his cheek gently in thanks. He cuddled her up against him and soon they were both asleep.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

The closing of the front door bought Kathryn back into the present. Her nervousness returned when Chakotay rounded the corner from the living space and entered the kitchen. He stopped short at the sight of her already home before him. The perplexed look on his face grew deeper as he looked around, taking in the ambiance of the soft mood lighting, the table runner, and the candles. His eyes went wide as he saw that she had already cooked (and not burned) dinner.

Kathryn bit her lip as he made eye contact with her and said, “Which one did what?” He paused then added, “Where are they?”

Before he could spiral out thinking that one of their boys was hurt or in trouble, she cut him off with, “They’re at my mother’s for the weekend. They’re both okay and neither did anything wrong.”

Chakotay’s shoulders sagged in relief. He set down his briefcase then said, “So … we’re home alone for a weekend?” She smirked at the naughty look that spread across his face, then outright grinned as he began removing his uniform jacket. “What are you waiting for?" he asked her, tossing his jacket aside. "Get naked, sweetheart.”

When she still hadn’t moved when he looked back at her after pulling his turtleneck off, he paused. “Is everything ok …?” he asked in a trepidatious voice.

“Sit down,” Kathryn told him, pulling out a dining table chair.

Chakotay moved over and sank down into it. “Oh gods … that’s right … you went to see Doc today. Are you … sick?” He grabbed her hand and clutched it. She shook her head negatively and he breathed a sigh of relief.

“No … I’m not sick. Not in the way you’re thinking.” When he looked perplexed again, Kathryn blew out a deep breath. “There’s no easy way to say this--”

“You’re dying!” Chakotay cut her off.

“No! I’m not dying.”

“Then what’s wrong?” he asked in a slightly panicked voice.

She blew out a breath, then said, “I’m pregnant.” Kathryn swore to herself that she could have heard a pin drop in the silence that followed. When he didn’t say anything for a good few minutes, she added, “Seven weeks pregnant. So--”

“Risa,” he supplied.

“Yes.”

“I know the sex we had there the whole week was absolutely mind-blowingly phenomenal …" He smiled, relieved when she smiled back. "But I didn't realize it was baby-making phenomenal.” Kathryn chuckled. "How? Well … I know how ..." He paused, then added, “Please don’t take this the wrong way--”

"That I’ll be fifty-five next week and I’m two months pregnant?” He nodded. “Trust me … those were the first words out of my mouth to The Doctor.” Chakotay bit his lip so he didn’t smile. Knowing what he was going to ask next, she said, “I’m on the older end of the pregnancy age spectrum, between that and lots of mind-blowing phenomenal sex at once, that's probably how." He nodded. "Doc says that me being older makes me susceptible to a few issues, but they're all treatable. It might be a wild ride, but since I’m in excellent shape I should carry her with no major issues.”

While she was explaining, Chakotay had scooted his chair over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Pulling her closer, he pushed up her blouse. Leaning in and pressing a kiss to her still-flat abdomen, he repeated, “Her …?”

“Her.”

“A baby girl.” With a large hand splayed across her stomach, Chakotay grinned broadly up at his wife. Then he frowned suddenly. Before Kathryn could ask, he said, “What do we do with a girl?”

“I have no idea, I have sons.”

“But you should know … you’re a girl!” When she playfully swatted him, Chakotay laughed deeply and pulled her into his lap. They kissed and cuddled for a bit until they realized dinner was getting cold.

As Kathryn served their meal, he pondered thoughtfully, “I don't think a girl could be any more difficult than two boys.” When his wife shot him a dubious look, he added, “Right?" When Kathryn remained quiet, he asked, "How much trouble could one little girl cause?”

He frowned as his wife just shrugged her shoulders, smirking.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Floating high above them among the cosmos, the Incan goddess of the planet, dawn, and twilight, known to her followers as Chaska, looked down on the house in San Francisco and smiled knowingly.


End file.
